The Drowning
by Susie G
Summary: A high speed chase sends an un-subs car plumeting into a river with three victims trapped inside. When two of them die will Emily be able to come back to the BAU or will she leave for good! two chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a two chapter story I came up with! I won't leave this one hanging like I did on The Case File! I hope everyone enjoys!_

_This is around season three, but Hotch has already had the divorce!_

* * *

Two black SUV's were in a high speed chase down River Road. The killers were barreling ahead in front of them, suddenly fish-tailing on the wet bridge, the first SUV couldn't keep from skidding as Morgan slammed on the breaks and they were sent hitting the corner of its bumper, sending it over the edge of the bridge, plummeting into the river with a mother and her two kids trapped as victims in the back seat.

The SUV's finally came to a grinding halt. When the agents exited the vehicles JJ and Morgan spotted the heads of the two un-subs popping out of the water and that became their main focus while Hotch and Prentiss dove off the bridge without a thought of their own life.

Rossi and Reid were minutes away in quick pursuit, leading the ambulances and backup.

Under the water Hotch and Emily went to opposite sides of the vehicle, knowing there was a little girl on each side, they spotted through the back windshield, during the chase. They tried to open the doors as their lungs tightened and their eyes burned in the murkiness.

Through the glass panes, the mother could easily be seen struggling to get out of her seat belt.

In the urgency of the situation, Hotch finally got his door open and swiftly pulled out the little girl closest to him, immediately pushing himself back to the surface.

Emily saw the door was open and she swam around to the other side. By the time she reached the opening, she was struggling to hold her breath so she swam to the top and quickly came back down. Maneuvering through the opening she jerked on the mother's seatbelt but was quickly motioned to grab the small girl. Emily reached over top the mother and pulled out the unconscious little girl. Violently she forced herself to the surface where she was met by JJ who retrieved the girl from her arms.

Hotch passed by JJ as he was coming back into the water from the grassy bank and with Emily they both swam back to the opening of the vehicle. The mother's body was lifeless, with her arms floating shoulder high and her hair flowing about her face. Hotch slipped in and cut her seatbelt. With this achieved it took both him and Emily to pull her out, and get her to the surface.

They pulled her to the bank where Rossi and Reid met them pulling her out of their arms. With their presence, it was known the ambulance had finally arrived.

Emily was the last one out of the water, as she crawled onto the grass she observed the limited number of medics, JJ, Rossi and Reid as they were doing what they could to save the victims. Emily was still trying to catch her breath, as she was sitting on her knees, next to Hotch who too was watching the scene unfold.

Finally the second ambulance arrived relieving the team that was helping in CPR. It was minutes after a torturous wait that the 4 year old girl Emily had pulled out was declared dead, followed by the mom. It was becoming harder for her to hold back those painful tears as she looked at the lifeless bodies. The only peace of mind they received was that the 11 year old girl Hotch had retrieved survived.

Emily looked around at the chaos and one of the un-subs caught her attention. With no warning she bolted after him, partially slipping on the wet grass as she got to her feet. Swiftly her hands wrapped around his neck, as Morgan tried to pull him away from her, but Emily was relentless, her intent was to kill him. Hotch and Rossi were quick behind to drag her off of him. When they did finally get her away, she jerked her arms out of their grasp, making no eye contact, she wiped the tears that had mixed with her already wet face and headed towards the SUV.

Behind her she heard the un-sub laughing, her solitude in the SUV was the only thing that muted his demonic laughter, but it didn't hide his hideous face. Behind the tinted windows she allowed herself to actually cry, as guilt consumed her, she couldn't save them. Her heart broke into tiny pieces as the bodies were covered.

When the team wrapped up the scene and started heading back towards the SUV she dried up her tears and stared blankly out the window. The drive back to Quantico, was silent and excruciating, the members of the team knew better than to try and fix Emily's feelings, they held a small fear of her defending herself and lashing out at them in anger of what happened, so they just sat silent, listening to the hum of the engine.

* * *

When they entered the bull pen Emily's sadness had been overtaken with anger. Hotch called her into his office, as he walked past her before she even had time to sit down.

How Emily hated being called into his office, it was like going to see the principal, but yet she never refused or put up a fight. Her feet squished in her shoes as she followed him up the stairs through his doorway. Once in his office she pushed the door shut behind her. Standing tall she waited for what he had to say.

Hotch took no time to sit down or keep a professional distance from her. He stood there, hurting because she was, he so wanted to make her hurt go away but he didn't know how. Over the past few months he had developed an affection for her, an almost love that seemed to tug at his heartstrings, wanting more of her everyday that went by, but being Hotch, he masked those feelings and diverted them to trying to be a friend. His arms almost forced themselves around her for comfort, as he watched her shut the door, but he restrained himself by saying, "What happened back there wasn't your fault."

Emily didn't think she just vented back her frustration, "How can you even say that? What if I could of held my breath a little longer, or if I was stronger, maybe I could have got that girl out in time and she wouldn't be dead! And then there's the mother, dead!"

"Because we were there we were able to save one." Hotch said, immediately regretting what he had said. It really was no excuse or comforting in the least bit, not in this situation.

"Yeah one Hotch, one. That's it!"

"Isn't one better than none?" _Great another stupid comment, thinking positive is only making this situation worse. _Hotch thought mad at himself.

"I don't know. That little girl has to grow up without a mother and the torture for the rest of her life knowing what happened to them, knowing they suffered and blaming me! I don't know how much more I can take! What I did today was absolutely useless!"

"You didn't think twice about jumping in to save them." Hotch said softly, wondering himself where he was going with this comment.

"And your point?"

"It is because you care so much about people that you are good at this job. Your selfless acts make a difference in how a case may turn out. The girl you pulled out of the water today died within the first ten seconds."

"It's a waste Hotch, a waste, it doesn't matter when she died! I don't know if I can do this anymore! If it had been Morgan or someone else maybe one or both of them would still be alive! I just…I just can't do this anymore, being responsible for the loss of innocent lives!" She flung open the door and stormed out.

Hotch's arms almost reached out to pull her back in, he didn't want her to leave, he wanted to comfort her and help her through this but he didn't know how. "Emily!" Hotch said stepping out of his door, when he realized he had caught the unecessary attention of the agents on the floor, he felt embarassed and stepped back into his office.

Rossi heard and saw her leave, upon her departure he allowed himself to walk over to Hotch's office. By the time he walked around the corner of the doorway Hotch was sat down at his desk. "What happened?"

"I don't know. As far as I know she may not be back tomarrow." Those words bit him like a snake, the thoughts of not seeing her again or working with her made him feel sick.

"Maybe you should give her a call, speak to her as a friend and not as a supervisor."

"I tried that and it didn't work." _Some effort there Hotch, maybe you should actually show your real feelings, instead of hiding them and sounding like an idiot when you speak to her. _He told himself.

"I mean go see her, talk to her, share a cup of coffee or something." Rossi said, with the intent of persuading him.

"I don't know how much good it will do." He said even though the idea sounded pleasing, being in an intimate setting, in her own house sounded so good, but would it be appropriate? Hotch was beginning to lose sight of his boundaries and professionalism as his feelings for Emily began to break through. And for a profiler like Rossi, those feelings had to be evident.

"It never hurts to try." Rossi said winking at him.

* * *

_Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'd love to know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter I hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

Hotch wasn't quite sure how to be a friend sometimes, a supervisor with words of wisdom yes, but a friend who knew how to listen and find the right words to say, no.

Emily was someone he had grown fond of and that made him nervous, it almost made him afraid of looking like a complete idiot, saying something completely stupid or getting his words all jumbled up.

As he approached her door, his heart was beating out of his chest. _Just be yourself, be her friend, someone she can learn to trust, someone she can learn to love. _Hotch stopped at the completion of his thought, realizing just how much he truly had feelings for her, but at the same time it made him mad, he had no right to think of her like that. Standing outside her door he was trying to analyze his feelings for her before knocking, when the door opened. He looked up from the floor, to see her standing there with a sullen face that yet seemed to be pleading silently for someone to talk to. Again he felt the sudden urge to pull her in his arms, but he restrained and thought, _was she waiting for me to come, she never answered my call, so how did she know I was here. Maybe she was waiting, because whether she wanted to admit it or not she really did need someone to talk to._

Leaned against the edge of her door she said, "I got your message."

"I just want to talk."

Emily looked into his eyes and could see that he seemed to be feeling the same hurt she was, sympathizing with her emotions. It lit a fire inside her, and suddenly gave a new perspective on who her boss is. _The last thing I need is a lecture, why does he seem to care so much anyways? _"We tried talking today and it didn't work. There is nothing you can say to change my mind."

Hotch felt the distance suddenly grow between them and he didn't like it. Determined to talk to her and hear how she feels he decided to be persistent. "I'd like to talk to you as a friend."

_A friend? How could I say no to that? _"Come in." She said opening the door all the way for him to enter. "Would you like some coffee or something to drink?"

"Coffee would be fine, thanks." He said as she shut the door behind them.

Emily motioned her hand towards the living room, "If you'd like to have a seat, I'll be right out."

Hotch nodded his head and walked towards the love seat, hoping that when she came out with his coffee she would sit next to him. Looking towards the kitchen he would catch a slight glimpse of her as she moved about. Her figure seemed to be flattered by the gray, fitted tank top she wore, that connected with her soft, black sleeping pants that fell just perfectly around the lower section of her body highlighting the right parts. Loose strands of hair were tucked behind her ear, as her pony tail slightly drooped, giving her a comfortable look. As she walked out from the kitchen, Hotch quickly turned his head, feeling his face slightly blush from checking her out. He quickly picked up a magazine and sat it back down, when she stuck out a cup of hot coffee in front of him. When he grabbed the mug his fingers gently brushed overtop hers, making it feel as though an electricity shot through his veins. "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She said, taking the seat across from him, to Hotch's disappointment.

They both were quiet for a moment, as if each of them were waiting for the other to say something. It was an awkward silence with an exchange of awkward glances until Hotch finally said, "So you've seriously considered leaving the BAU?"

"I've not just considered it, I am. It's just not for me anymore." Those words stuck her like a knife, it hurt her to leave but it hurt her to stay.

Hotch saw the look of relief accompanied with a look of sadness. "I think you should re-consider coming back."

"Hotch…" Emily went to rebuttal but was cut off.

"Please just hear me out. Being new to the team I haven't given you enough credit. You do great work, you are good profiler, a selfless human being, you care so much about what you do and over the past year you have become a member of this team. There were times you overcompensated to fit in, when you already did. You belong on this team, and I'm not just speaking for myself when I say we don't want you to leave."

Feeling a little embarrassed and humbled by what he said, she wasn't sure what to say. "I just don't think I can." Her voice wavered slightly as she held back a few tears.

"Can I ask why? If it's just from today, from one incident I think you're making a mistake." Hotch told her.

"It wasn't just today, although today kind of pushed me over the top. It made me question if what I do is really helping anybody or if it's just a waste. With every case it becomes harder to compartmentalize when I walk onto a crime scene. Instead of it being a dead body, it has become a person and I think about what kind of life their missing out on or what kind of pain they had to suffer. Then all this begins to build up and becomes overwhelming. The worst part is we could have 8 dead bodies and bring one killer to justice in a week's time. What about all the other killers out there? I hold this all inside of me and when I come home I have no one to talk to except an empty house and that in itself is a torture." Emily takes a sip of her coffee wondering why in the world she felt comfortable enough to tell her boss how she felt, and suddenly she felt vulnerable, and mad at herself being selfish, caring only how she feels. Feeling the need to apologize she did, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you didn't want to hear all of that." She said looking down into her coffee cup.

Hotch knew how she felt, because there comes a time in this particular job that all of them feel the same things she was feeling. "No need to apologize. The way you feel we've all felt at one point or another, and like you we just don't show it, but there comes a point when we need too and then we begin to feel a little better knowing were not alone in this. Whether it' s me, Morgan, JJ, or another member of this team we are here for each other and know that any time you want to talk we are here for you."

"I appreciate that. I know what I said seems selfish." Emily now felt stupid, never thinking that they all went through the same thing.

"It's not selfish; you needed someone to talk to. You're hurt and I'm glad you decided to share those feelings with me."

Emily heard him say the words _You're Hurt _and they seem to pierce into her very soul. Looking at him with tear filled eyes, she suddenly wanted to fall into his arms and be comforted by his embrace. He listened, saw her needs and addressed them in a way that was comforting, his attention to her own feelings made her see Hotch as a friend and maybe something more.

Hotch wanted desperately to be next to her, and more than anything he wanted her to come back. He placed his coffee on the coffee table, and rested his elbows on his knees, allowing himself to lean closer in her direction, "Please, I want you to come back. You are a member of this team and we need you. You make a difference, imprinting on our lives and those of others. There are days when you will be able to compartmentalize and show restraint, and then there are days when you want to give your own justice and that's understandable, but it's not something to run away from. We need you Emily. I need you." Hotch hadn't even realized what he said, he had become so comfortable with her, talking to her, that his feelings had started seeping out.

_Did he really say, I need you? He needs me. _Suddenly Emily became aware that she too needed him, in what way or form she wasn't sure and those feelings almost scared her. Time had passed with no response to what he said and the next thing she felt was his hand placed on top of hers. She looked down at his hand gently touching hers.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you're go bag is ready and packed, come in the office at 10am tomorrow morning to brief the new case, if not then you can quit without another word from me." Hotch watched as Emily looked behind her in the bedroom, he too looked where her eyes were fixed and saw the clothes and her go bag scattered on the floor. Hotch's heart sunk, but he decided to make a quick recovery, "Okay bad deal. Instead do this, search your heart and look deep inside to what really matters and what you care about. If I'm right you will see that this is what you're meant to do. If you don't show up for the briefing tomorrow then I was wrong about you. You weren't the person I thought you were." Hotch ended it there. He stood up and went to walk out the door.

Emily followed behind him, "So that's it." She said.

"I hope not." He replied almost sadly, then he walked out the door.

* * *

Morning came and the clock hit 10am. JJ had started to give the briefing and Hotch began to feel sick at his stomach. _Maybe I was too harsh. I shouldn't have left like that. How could I expect her to come back after what I said? Someone you cared about just walked out of your life forever. _Hotch watched as JJ spoke but everything seemed to be silent. His thoughts were consumed by Emily. Then as he was about to get up and have a moment to himself he felt a touch on his back.

"I'm sorry I'm late. There was a car accident and I got stuck in traffic." She said with a smile, after she touched Hotch and took a seat next to him.

"Don't make a habit of it." Hotch said sternly.

"Yes sir." She replied.

After the briefing Hotch asked Emily to come into his office. Again neither one of them sat down, "I'm glad to see you came back."

"I have you to thank for it. You opened my eyes and made me see the situation differently with a new perspective."

"Promise me something. If you have a bad day or need someone to talk to, you will. And if you're comfortable I'd like it if you'd talk to me." Hotch couldn't believe his own words, he made it personal, but she didn't seem to waver from the idea, so he remained hopeful.

"It's a promise, and it's also a promise that I will talk to you. Something has changed about you since last night, you are a good friend and someone I can trust and I want to thank you for what you did. I don't think I would be here if you hadn't of stopped by. You saw the best in me when I didn't."

"I'm glad I stopped." Hotch said with his ever attractive smile.

Emily turned to walk out, feeling it was a good spot to end the conversation.

Hotch didn't want to her to leave, "Emily?"

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"I…uh…I…uh…" He couldn't say it, it wasn't the right time to ask her on a date so he played it off, "I…guess I'll see you on the plane."

"I guess you will." Her smile seemed slightly seductive before she turned around and walked out.

* * *

_I'd like to know what everyone thought! Thank you for reading and all the reviews! They really made my day!_


End file.
